


Half Alive

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, World Cup 2014
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah cerita dibalik satu cedera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Alive

Kata itu belum terucap. Masih terselip di ujung lidahmu, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengatakan secara gamblang –sulit, tak kuasa, keegoisan itu telah merajalela. Bagai sebuah rantai terikat dengan erat, membuatmu terjebak, tak bisa mengelak. Meski kenyataannya, kalian menantinya, agar terlepas ke udara, mengalir menuju gendang telinga, agar semua kembali seperti sedia kala.

Rikuh. Itulah awal setelah semua berlalu. Canggung, tak ada yang berani memulai segalanya. Kau sama saja dengannya, memilih untuk diam –meninggalkan semua perasaan menggantung begitu saja. Tak bisa apa-apa, hanya berharap bahwa waktu akan menjelaskan semua.

“Kalian kenapa sih?”

Mereka pasti sadar akan kecanggungan kalian. Beberapa minggu berkumpul kembali, diharuskan untuk kembali melihat satu sama lain. Sekali lagi, tak mudah melakukannya. Kau mungkin akan memilih untuk menjauh, meski hati meraung. Adalah Mats yang memulai –tak ada yang seberani itu untuk menelusuri lebih jauh tentang kalian kecuali dia, yang notabennya merupakan rekanmu dan mantan rekannya.

“Kami ti –“ “– dak apa-apa.”

Kau mendelik padanya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Apa lagi ini. Kenapa ia harus menyelak kalimatmu –dan kenapa ia harus peduli? Setelah semua berlalu, masihkah ia peduli? Sedikit pun rasa peduli itu, apakah ia masih merasakannya?

Mats tersenyum kecil, begitu pula dengan penghuni dua _seat_ di depan mereka yang nampak seperti menahan tawa. Seperti biasa, situasi dalam _bus_ yang tak kunjung berubah, hanya tensi yang berbeda. Kau dengan dia berada di _seat_ yang sama, seperti biasa. Dengan hati yang berbeda –atau lebih tepatnya, dengan hati yang terluka.

Kemudian Mats berlalu, meninggalkan selimut keheningan yang mengikat pada diri kalian. Dihadapkannya wajah itu pada jendela kaca tak tertutup tirai, sedang kamu memperhatikannya. Tanganmu bersandar lemah pada _armrest_ , darah mengalir deras di sana –memaksamu untuk menyentuh bahunya, kembali untuk berbincang hangat bersamanya.

Apa daya, hanya melihatnya pun –sedekat ini… kau tak apa. Sekali lagi, membiarkan perasaan itu menggantung dan melayang tanpa arah.

Kau menghela nafas, beralun lemah. Kau memandangnya dengan perih; apa harus terus seperti ini? Tidak –tentu kau takkan mau. Dan tanpa kau sadari, begitu pula dirinya, yang turut menyimpan luka. Setelah satu tahun lamanya, tak ada kata maupun frasa. Helaan nafas lah satu-satunya irama, menyimpan rahasia di tengah keheningan yang tak kunjung mereda.

Sendiri. Di antara dua puluh tujuh pemain yang bercengkrama dalam _bus_ ini, kau tak mendengar apapun. Tidak sama sekali. Oh –ayolah, kau tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Sepi menghantui, sakit rasanya, tersiksa –memikirkan sesuatu yang tak mampu kau raih kembali. Mengembalikannya seperti apa adanya, membangun kembali benteng yang telah runtuh dan hancur berkeping-keping karena sebuah kekecewaan yang berlarut-larut.

Kau hendak memalingkan wajahmu, untuk tak tenggelam pada masa lalu sebelum sebuah nama terucap pelan, “Marco…”

Oh –tidak. Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Bergeming, menjawab dengan angkuh, atau berpura-pura menunjukkan wajah bahagia seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa?

Tunggu –kau bukanlah anak kecil; hadapilah dengan dewasa, Marco.

“Aku –“ “– Maaf.”

Ucapmu begitu saja. Kau tundukan kepala, tak berani menatapnya, seakan sepatumu merupakan satu-satunya hal menarik di dunia. Berhasil, kau mengatakannya –tak pernah terbayangkan kau akan mengatakan hal itu di sini, saat ini. Dan tak pula kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksinya –atau lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kelanjutan takdir kalian berdua.

Dia menoleh, menatapmu tak percaya. Memang seharusnya seperti itu. Kau sadar bahwa kau yang salah –kau tak seharusnya membentaknya setahun yang lalu, kau tak seharusnya tak mengacuhkan dirinya selama satu tahun, dan tak seharusnya kau merutuki dia. Bukan –bukan dia yang salah. Bagaimana pun juga… ini adalah impiannya, mimpi yang telah ia raih dan kau –kau tak berhak menghalanginya.

Dan di sini lah kau sekarang. Mengucapkan kata yang membuatnya tersihir.

“Maksudmu –“

Dia pun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, melarang keras mulutnya untuk bicara. Karena baginya, bicara sedikit akan menghancurkan segalanya. Kau mulai memberanikan diri untuk meliriknya, menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat meski tak sepenuhnya menoleh. Berdebar-debar, nafasmu tak lagi mengalun dengan lemah.

Hening. Lidahmu kembali sulit untuk bergerak. Menelan ludah, entah sampai kapan kalian terjebak seperti ini.

“Kau tahu, Mario.” _Aku tak perlu mengatakannya lagi…_

Tentu saja ia tahu. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya berulang kali untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ribuan tetes air mata yang mengalir dari pipi kalian sudah menjadi bukti tegas mengenai apa yang telah terjadi, begitu pula dengan luka itu.

_Maaf –aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk melukaimu…_

“Aku hanya –kecewa, kurasa…”

_Karena aku takut kehilanganmu…_

“Aku berlebihan, ya? Haha..”

Dia terus menatapmu, antara terkejut kemudian ragu. Entahlah, toh kau hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Memang hanya itu targetmu sejak awal; jujur padanya. Dan setelah kau berhasil, ketar-ketir hatimu menunggu respon darinya. Kau menelan ludah –kau tahu penjelasan itu belum lah sepenuhnya; kau berharap ia mengerti dan memahami.

Jika ia menganggapmu spesial, pasti ia akan memahami makna dibalik setiap ucapanmu.

“Tidak,” Kau menengadah pelan, menatap lurus matanya –sekaligus menyadari bahwa _bus_ hampir sampai ke bandara, di mana kalian akan terbang menuju Italia. “Kau –kau tak perlu minta maaf…”

Raut wajah itu –hatimu berdebar kencang, ia kembali menjadi sosok yang kau kenal sebelumnya. Sesaat kemudian, kau mengetahui bahwa tanganmu tak lagi terkulai di atas _armrest_ , melainkan menuju tempat yang seharusnya.

Dia berusaha untuk tak menunjukan keterkejutannya begitu jari-jarimu merengkuh pergelangan tangannya. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh kalian, mengalirkan sebuah perasaan yang telah lama hilang, melahirkan kembali sebuah senyuman cerah –tidak, dua senyum penuh keikhlasan.

“Kau tahu,” Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada langit-langit _bus_ , tak tahan untuk menatapnya lebih lama, “Butuh satu tahun –“

_People who are meant to be together …_

“Sudahlah, Marco.”

_… Will find their way back, they may take a few detours, but …_

“Loh –aku berkata jujur, nih! Hahaha..”

_… they’re never lost._

 

(***)

 

Italia. Tempat di mana kalian akan menghadapi lawan uji coba perdana sebelum bertolak ke benua Amerika, melawan Kamerun. Kalian berdua tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi; sebelum melangkah memasuki pesawat, kalian kembali berbicara satu sama lain. Persis seperti apa yang biasa kalian lakukan setahun yang lalu. Tak ada beban, lepas, kalian bahkan masih bisa terbilang ‘duo iseng’ meski harus ditambah dengan kalimat ‘sudah dewasa’ di belakangnya. Kau masih takut untuk melukainya, begitu pula dengan dia yang masih sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu. Lebih dari itu, kalian kembali menyatu.

Kembali seperti semula.

“Kenapa baru sekarang, huh?” Kalimat itu tak seratus persen serius. Setengahnya hanyalah canda belaka di tengah persiapan menjelang Piala Dunia. Kau turut tertawa bersamanya, berdehem pelan, “Sungguh kau bertanya seperti itu?”

“Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengatakannya lebih dulu, tapi –“

Suara dentuman keras terdengar di telinga kalian. Kau meluruskan pandanganmu pada sisi lapangan, berpura-pura untuk fokus dan kembali berlari ringan bersamanya –sekaligus berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur pertempuran mendadak antara Lukas dengan Basti.

“Apa itu?”

Percaya atau tidak, entah Piala Dunia maupun Piala Eropa, setiap kalian bertemu mengatasnamakan Negara, persahabatan itu kembali muncul. Sebuah hubungan yang entah apa namanya –bukan persahabatan, namun lebih dari itu. Sepasang _soul-mate_ yang menemukan jiwanya.

Kau memalingkan wajahmu untuk menatapnya. Ia masih memperhatikan mereka, yang sama seperti kalian. Tidak sepenuhnya –kenyataannya _soul-mate_ bernama _Schweinski_ satu itu lebih akur ketimbang kalian. Masalah yang kalian hadapi memang sedikit lebih rumit.

Tapi itu sudah berlalu, bukan?

“Kau memperhatikanku, Marco.”

“Meh, sok tahu kamu.”

Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum menggeplak kepala belakangmu kemudian tertawa. Masih sama –perasaan itu masih ada, tersemat di antara sunyi kehampaan selama satu tahun yang begitu membekas. Tak perlu mengulang masa lalu, perlahan namun pasti –tidak terlalu sulit. Hanya butuh waktu.

_It’s not easy…_

_Yet, it’s not over._

 

(***)

 

Kau menengadah pada langit Italia, mensyukuri hasil akhir pertandingan uji coba perdana. Dua sama. Tak masalah, masih ada kesempatan memperbaiki performa. Tentu kalian semua akan lebih siap dalam menghadapi laga kedua, melawan Armenia. Begitu pula dengan _coach_ yang juga mengatakan hal yang sama; menanti perlawanan lawan. Kalian masih bisa bangkit.

Mengingatkanmu untuk tersenyum kecil padanya. Dia menghampirimu tak lama kemudian, indikasi untuk melangkah bersama –kau hanya menurutinya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dan kenyataannya ia lah yang memulai percakapan –seperti tak pernah ada kasus ‘jauhi aku selama setahun’. Hatimu kembali berdebar-debar, entah mengapa –perasaan itu membuncah kembali, terlebih sejak ia memilih untuk duduk di sisimu kala menyaksikan _Final Champions League_. Kau menahan debar hatimu saat itu, menyarankannya untuk berselimut ketimbang merengkuhnya. Jangan terburu-buru, Marco. Jangan hancurkan semuanya..

“Aku ingin sekamar denganmu lagi di Brazil nanti.”

“Huh?” Kau merangkul pundaknya seraya tersenyum, kalimat itu menarik perhatianmu, “Kau sebegitu merindukanku, ya?”

Ia tertawa kecil, membuatmu mengacak pelan rambutnya. Kenyataannya ia tak menjawab. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menjawab ‘iya’, tapi lagi-lagi kata itu tak bisa ia ucapkan, bersama dengan jutaan kata lain yang tertahan di bibirmu.

“Hmm, Mario,” Kau tahu ia pun merasakan kesulitan untuk memulai segalanya dari awal –termasuk untuk merasakan lagi perasaan aneh itu, yang tak bisa kalian terka dengan baik. Salah sedikit akan berakibat fatal –dan tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang berani memulainya, “Aku –“

_… – Merindukanmu._

Dan tak lagi terucap. Begitu kau mengutuk ketakutanmu beserta dengan lidah yang tak kunjung memberimu kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Haruskah seperti itu –selalu menyalahkan lidahmu yang terlanjur kelu? Tidak. Kau lah yang menjadi masalah. Menjadi sebegitu pengecut kala berusaha untuk memperbaiki semua. Memang bukan hal yang mudah, namun pantas dicoba.

Dia terus memperhatikanmu, bahkan hingga kaki kalian hendak masuk ke _locker room_. Jangan dulu, tetaplah seperti ini. Ia menunggumu. Dan kau hanya menggenggam tangannya, enggan melepaskannya. Isyarat agar ia tak meninggalkanmu sekali lagi.

Bertahan di sini. Kala yang lain hanya melewati kalian tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

“Kau –mau bicara, Marco?”

Kau tak mendongak, hanya diam sebagai jawaban. Kembali menyisakan sebuah keheningan yang terasa amat sesak. Kau butuh oksigen –darinya– dan kau tak cukup berani mengajukan.

_Oh –ayolah…_

“A –Aku…”

_–Merindukanmu…_

“Ya?”

_Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, aku mohon…_

“Me –Meri…”

Kemudian mulutmu terkatup dengan rapat dan terbuka sekali lagi, tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Gugup kali ini jauh lebih menyiksamu ketimbang keheningan itu. Dan betapa kau sungguh tak bisa bergerak kala sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhmu yang penuh dengan wujud lelah berupa keringat. Dia tak peduli, terus dan semakin erat setiap detiknya. Kau menahan nafas –tenang, tak ada yang melihat. Hentikan kecanggunganmu, biarkan mengalir.

Kau menarik nafas dalam, menutup kelopak mata –muncul lagi, konsep _déjà vu_ yang tak kau mengerti. Mempermainkan hati. Dan kau hanya mampu merengkuhnya kembali, meski tangan gemetar tiada henti. Jiwa yang menyatu kembali –jiwamu, yang kini benar nyata adanya, dalam wujud seseorang yang sangat kau cintai.

Bukan lagi sebatas bayangan semu belaka, yang selalu muncul kala nafas dihela.

_That’s it._

“Aku juga, Marco,”

_When things just go back to the way they were._

“Aku juga…”

 

(***)

 

Kali ini kau menengadah pada langit kota Mainz. Langit malam yang tak kunjung menampilkan ribuan bintang. Mereka bersembunyi, dibalik gumpalan awan gelap –yang kemudian menimbulkan suara keras. Akankah terjadi hujan? Jika memang benar, terjadilah –agar titik-titik air itu mampu menyamarkan sungai tersembunyi yang mengalir deras dari hulu di kedua sudut matamu.

Artur Yedigaryan tidak bersalah, begitu pula denganmu; tidak ada pihak yang salah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Melihat kenyataan ini…

“Argh –“

Sepersekian detik kemudian pandanganmu beralih pada rerumputan, memejamkan mata kemudian membukanya kembali. Bayang-bayang beberapa pasang kaki mendekat ke arahmu dengan cepat. Riuh reda suara teriakan dan nyanyian yang masih terdengar. Dibalik itu semua, seakan telingamu tertutup untuk mendengar mereka. Kau ingin kesunyian itu kembali –biarkan hatimu sesak.

“Dia butuh perawatan medis.”

_Tidak –jangan…_

“Engkelnya tertekuk!”

_Kumohon jangan…_

Bulir-bulir hangat kini bergerumul menutupi pandanganmu. Enggan terjatuh –dan tidak, kau harus kuat. Seberapapun menyakitkan kenyataan ini. Jangan jatuh, jangan lagi.

_Kenapa?_

Sepasang tangan membantumu berdiri dan melangkah keluar lapangan hijau. Hancur. Kini kau tak lebih dari butiran debu yang melayang di angkasa. Sakit –tapi ada yang lebih dari itu. Perasaan menyesakkan yang jauh melebihi apa yang pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Kau meringis sekali lagi, seiring dengan ‘kaca bening’ yang kini mengalir menuruni kedua pipimu.

Coface Arena kini tak lagi dipenuhi dengan suara para supporter. Kau hanya mendengar helaan nafas yang tak lain keluar dari dirimu sendiri. Ketegaranmu runtuh begitu saja –tak kuasa lagi menahannya. Mimpimu takkan terwujud dalam waktu dekat. Kenyataan pahit ini –menghancurkan segalanya.

“Bukan hanya engkel,” Kau menunduk dalam, “Ligamen-mu sobek. Kau akan menjalani pemulihan selama kurang lebih enam sampai tujuh minggu.”

_Kenapa…_

Medis pun meninggalkanmu sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri.

_Bagaimana bisa aku melewati semua ini…_

Kau menoleh pada sebuah cermin yang tergantung pada dinding, melihat refleksi dirimu di sana –yang menampilkan sebuah wujud dari kehancuran. Betapa pucat dan hancurnya dirimu, dan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tersenyum? Entahlah, kau tak seperti Lukas yang selalu tersenyum setiap saat. Kali ini kau tersiksa.

Apa rasanya menunggu selama hampir empat tahun untuk mewujudkan mimpi dan kemudian mimpi itu hancur tepat satu hari sebelumnya?

“Marco –“

Sosok itu muncul setelah pintu terbuka, menampilkan raut wajah yang sama terluka. Kau tak perlu berbalik, dan kau memang tak ingin berbalik. Ia pun mengerti, kau tak ingin menunjukkan kehancuranmu, tidak di hadapannya.

Begitu ingin kau menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini. Lalu apa? Kau akan kembali tenggelam dalam kesendirian –dan ia pasti menolak untuk melakukannya. Tenggorokanmu tercekat. Kau pun enggan melihatnya keluar dari kehidupanmu sekali lagi.

_Kenapa semua harus hancur seperti ini…_

“Sepertinya kau harus sekamar dengan orang lain saat di Brazil nanti.”

Lirihanmu terdengar jelas olehnya yang kini terpaku di sisimu. Kecewa dan terluka. Dua kata yang mewakili segalanya. Tak perlu diungkapkan karena terkadang, keheningan memang menjadi kunci –kala kau dan dia sama-sama tidak mampu berkata, bahkan untuk sekedar menatap mata. Biarlah kesunyian itu menjawab semua.

“Cepat sembuh. Aku akan –“

_– Merindukanmu._

“Kau tak perlu mengatakannya untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik, Mario,”

_Kau tahu aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu._

“Tersenyumlah, untukku.”

Dan dia tersenyum –sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang ingin mengikuti tekanan gravitasi. Kau masih menunduk, entah apa yang kau tunggu. Bulir hangat pun masih mengalir tanpa henti –bahkan hingga dia selangkah mendekati dan mengecup pipimu.

Kau tertegun.

_It’s all about them._

“Aku janji akan melakukannya, untukmu.”

Kalian kembali pada masa itu. Meski rintangan kali ini jauh lebih sulit dari sebelumnya, tapi setidaknya selama pelatihan berlangsung, kau tahu bahwa kini – _sudah lebih baik_. Dia pun pasti mengerti. Perlahan, meski bukan saat ini pun, kalian akan benar-benar menemukan apa yang telah hilang.

_Mimpi telah hancur. Bisa apa? Setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuatku bisa benar-benar bertahan._

“Aku akan menghubungimu saat tiba di Brazil nanti.”

_Satu hal yang mampu menyembuhkanku._

“Jangan bercanda –kau harus latihan!”

_Satu hal yang bernama Mario Götze._

 

(***)

_“I have to wait 4 more years. It’s heartbreaking for me, but that’s life and that’s football. All the best for my teammates. I will be their biggest supporter!” –Marco Reus_


End file.
